hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ava Kirkland (Birmingham)
Ava Kirkland is a fan made character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is one of England's larger cities, and also his daughter. REQUEST: Please do not steal my character, as I worked extremely hard to create her. If you would like to use her, then please ask for my permission before doing so. If you would like something changed on my page, please message me and tell me what it is so I can edit it. One last thing, I am extremely sorry that there is no picture to show of Birmingham just yet, but I am working on it. So please don't ask why there is no picture, or give me any form of hate for not having one. Thank you! Appearence Ava has dark brown hair, which is usually mistaken to be black, which goes right down to her lower back. She has green eyes what she inherited from her father England. She has very pale skin, and her body is slim. Her usual outfit is black skinny jeans which have rips in them, and a black low-cut t-shirt. She wears boots quite a lot, but if you don't find her wearing them, she wears sandals. She has a nose stud and a lip ring, and she always wears her hair down. She has a secret tattoo on her shoulder, which is one of her favorite quotes, "sun comes after the rain". She is seemingly very short to others, and people tease her about it, which often gets her down as she hates her height. Personality Ava is a very loud character, but she is also very quiet at times. Her personality is very complex, but she loves everything black and red. She is a very lovable person despite her rebellious side, and she is also quite a diva. Even though she is a lot older than most American states and some British cities, and even some countries, she still likes to live the "young life" as some would say. But at the same time, Ava has a side which no one else has seen. She is emotional, and spends a lot of her time sobbing to herself quietly, as England doesn't remember that she is there, and every time she tries to talk to him, he brushes her away. She is also very defensive and protective over people she really cares about. Interests Ava loves going to clubs and partying the night away with her friends, or on her own, depending on how she's feeling and if they want to go. She also loves horror films, and anime. She is a risk taker, and enjoys anything what looks or seems dangerous, as she is all about "living life to the full". But she also loves just being with someone, enjoying their company, and talking about general things. She generally loves just being with her friends, as they make her feel special. Relationships Canada Ava and Canada are the perfect duo, as Ava feels as though she can be her complete self around Canada. Them two have been friends for longer than either of them can remember. Canada loves that she notices him, and Ava loves that she can be quiet around him without being questioned on why she is being quiet. 2P! Italy Ava and Luciano are really good friends, as she loves being around him, despite if he's grumpy or not. Luciano is usually the one who takes her to the night clubs she goes into, and is usually partying along with her. Even if Luciano is not being nice, it doesn't change the fact that she sees him as a good friend and would do anything to protect him, as she would do for all of her friends. America Ava and America are friends, because they just love to prank other people, and they watch horror films together, even if America does squeeze her a lot when he's frightened. They often visit each other, and go to each other's houses. England England is Ava's father, she speaks of him in a negative fashion because of how he ignores her and doesn't speak to her at all, but she doesn't understand that he is doing it because he is so scared of losing her. Ava feels as though England absolutely hates her, and he is often the reason she ends up crying. France Ava and France are almost like family, and she sees him as if he's the father which she never had, as he gives her all of the love what a father would give to their child. He protects her when she is in trouble, and he lifts up her mood when she is feeling down, and he hurts anyone who hurts her. She looks up to France. Japan Japan and Ava are the anime duo, who always go to each other's houses just to watch a new episode of an anime they love. Ava visited Japan and loved everything over there, so she usually finds herself there quite a lot just to see the sights there. Accent Ava has the typical "Brummie" accent, as some call it. England loathes her accent, and thinks her as improper for talking that way, although he knew that she cannot help the way that she speaks. Some people often snicker when she talks due to her accent, but if France hears anyone laugh at her for talking, he beats them up. Because of how much people look down on her due to her accent, she doesn't talk that much in public, and is more loud when she's in a friend's house. Category:Appearence Category:Personality Category:Interests Category:Relationships Category:Accent Category:Female Characters Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia oc cities